User blog:Qibli77/IvyClan
Yay, something else for me to procrastinate :D NOT for the Clan Contest Description IvyClan cats are usually built skinny and agile, and don't weigh very much. They also have very long tails. This is to help them balance when climbing trees and to allow them to walk on very weak, thin branches. They are also very graceful, and have super-strong claws to grasp tree bark. Territory IvyClan lives in a large, dense forest full of brambles, vines, and towering trees. There is hardly any space on the ground at all, and IvyClan does their hunting all in the trees. Not many cats besides the leader and the deputies touch ground more than five times in their life. The trees are IvyClan's home and their whole world. Camp IvyClan's camp is in a gigantic oak tree taller than many of the other trees in the forest. Its branches spread so wide that cats can walk along them for many fox-lengths and see different parts of the forest. The tree has many large hollows and nooks that form the dens, and vines cover the bark, making it easy to climb up and down. Also, the Scout can climb to the very top of the tree and see for miles in every direction, which enables them to warn the Clan of any danger coming. Sunpool The Sunpool is a pool at the bottom of a waterfall. When cats go to it exactly at sunset, the light rays of the sun slice through the water and create a reflection of the sun on the pool. Leaders much touch their noses to the reflection and there they can communicate with SunClan (the warrior ancestors of IvyClan). Ranks Similar to the Canon Clans Leader - leads the Clan. Has nine lives. Only difference is that they speak with SunClan instead of the herbworkers. Warriors - hunt, fight, patrol, etc. Queens - cats expecting/nursing kits. Apprentices - older than six moons, in training to become warriors or herbworkers Kits - cats younger than six moons, not apprentices yet Deputies IvyClan always has six deputies (five senior warriors and one herbworker) that help the leader run the Clan. Each deputy does a different job. When the leader loses their eighth life they must announce a successor to the Clan. The successor must always be one of the six Deputies. Unlike in the canon Clans herbworkers (medicine cats) can become leader. Messenger - speedy warrior sent to deliver messages to other Clans. Must be graceful, agile, and enduring. When not carrying messages they usually go on hunting patrols Commander - cat that takes charge in battle situations/emergencies. Must have a loud voice; be firm, leaderly, and commanding (duh) Scout - takes patrols to investigate intruders/Twolegs or to look for signs of new prey/new season (especially newleaf) Organizer - keeps track of all the patrols; carries out punishments for cats who have broken the warrior code or misbehaving apprentices Caretaker - similar to a permanent queen in the canon Clans, the Caretaker helps pregnant or nursing queens, assists during kittings, and watches kits for restless mothers. They also take care of the elders alongside the apprentices and bring prey to sick/injured cats. Caretakers are required to have had experience in the nursery before receiving this position. However, they do not have to have had spent time as queens. Caretakers can be toms, but it is rare that this happens. Herbworker - extremely similar to a medicine cat, an herbworker will take care of sick and injured cats and do their best to heal them. However, they do not speak with SunClan. An herbworker can have an apprentice, but there cannot be more than one full herbworker at a time. Also, herbworkers, even she-cats, are allowed to have kits. If a female herbworker is expecting or nursing kits, either their apprentice or the Caretaker will take over their duties, along with another apprentice to help them. History Darkleaf's Banishment Darkleaf was once a strong, loyal warrior of ShadowClan. Sure, she opposed her leader sometimes, but Beechstar was an arrogant, prideful ruler and didn't always make the best decisions. Some cat had to stand up to him, and Darkleaf did. Among those who supported her were her (female) mate, Specklemist, and the (male) medicine cat, Cindermask. Beechstar knew who Darkleaf's friends were, and he was constantly trying to get them in trouble, such as claiming they'd broken the warrior code by setting a claw over the border or formulating theories about them sneaking off to other Clans' camps. He even once suggested that homosexuality should be against the warrior code (and therefore condemned himself to death by angering this murderer). So of course when three ShadowClan kits were stolen out of the nursery, Beechstar blamed Darkleaf, Specklemist, and Cindermask. They pled their case, and they did it well. But no cat was inclined to support them, because no one wanted to make Beechstar angry (or angrier than he already was, anyway). The three of them were banished from ShadowClan. Cindermask suggested going to the other Clans for help, but Darkleaf, who was boiling with rage at this point, shot that idea down. She wanted to form her own Clan just to spite Beechstar, even if he never knew of it. Specklemist agreed. Cindermask accepted, and the trio traveled a long way to find territory suitable for them. Finally they came to a thick forest full of vines and ivy. Darkleaf pronounced it perfect and suggested the name IvyClan after the forest. Specklemist and Cindermask approved. While searching for a place to make camp, they came across a tiny little waterfall pouring into a pool. At this time it was almost night, and the setting sun's rays shone right into the waterfall, creating a beautiful reflection of the sun on the water. Cindermask told Darkleaf and Specklemist that StarClan must be present here, as it was so beautiful and magical. Specklemist suggested that this might be the forest's equivalent of the Moonpool, and Darkleaf decided that it would be called the Sunpool. As Darkleaf stared into the water, starry spirits appeared around her. They seemed to glow in the light of the sun, and Darkleaf knew she was in the presence of some very important cats. The cats told Darkleaf that she had made the right decision to form IvyClan, and gave her nine lives and the name of Darkstar. They also told her that when she, Specklemist, and Cindermask had left ShadowClan, a few of the StarClan spirits had followed them, and renamed themselves SunClan in honor of the Sunpool. With SunClan's guidance, Darkstar made Specklemist her deputy and Cindermask her medicine cat, and they set off to find a camp. They searched through the forest, but all it was was tangled undergrowth and brambles. Nowhere good to sleep, let alone house a Clan. As they walked, Cindermask began to tire, and eventually he almost fell asleep. Darkstar and Specklemist had to support him, even almost carry him at times. After night began to fall, Specklemist tentatively asked Darkstar if they might be looking in the wrong place. Darkstar responded that she knew the forest was where they were meant to be. Specklemist told Darkstar that maybe they shouldn't be looking for a camp on the ground, but in the trees. And at that moment, Darkstar looked up and saw their new home. A ginormous oak tree with spread branches and huge, beautiful green leaves. Hollows and holes up and down the tree trunk where they could make dens. And ivy, spread up and down the tree, hanging in clusters off of branches. It was a sign. With much shaking, Darkstar and Specklemist aroused Cindermask, and the three of them began to climb. As ShadowClan cats, they hadn't had much practice with the technique, but Darkstar soon found that she had a natural talent for it. They stopped, exhausted, in a large hollow about three fox-lengths off of the ground. Cindermask fell asleep immediately, and Specklemist soon after him, but Darkstar stayed awake, contemplating the oak. The longer she observed it, the more she was sure that this could be their camp. Cats could easily travel from branch to branch because of the tangles of ivy. Hunting would be easy, if cats climbed into other trees and caught birds. And they were hidden by the tree's dangling leaves, if enemies ever infiltrated the forest. She drifted off pleased and happy, dreaming of what IvyClan could become. Scorchstar's Dilemma More and more cats heard of IvyClan, and more and more cats joined. Soon IvyClan was full of strong warriors. Darkstar kept the Clan's ranking system the same as the ranking system of ShadowClan, as she had no reason not to and it worked just fine. But eventually, Darkstar died. Her nine lives ran out. Cindermask and Specklemist had passed away long before, given that they only had one life each. Her deputy at that time was Scorchbriar, a capable young warrior who excelled at keeping Clanmates calm and happy. Scorchbriar became the leader, Scorchstar, and immediately after she returned from the Sunpool, she faced the problem of picking a deputy. There were many eligible warriors that she could choose. Rabbitstreak, an amazing warrior that could get cats to listen to her in an instant. Goosewing, who warriors would obey without question. Snowdaisy, who had a great mind and could solve problems as fast as they came up. Honeypetal, who had a talent for organizing and always knew which cats would work best with each other. Smokefern, who Scorchstar knew would always hold her Clanmates' interests in her heart. And finally, the medicine cat Chestnuttail. Scorchstar knew there would be a riot if she picked him, because medicine cats didn't become deputy—they just didn't—but she had a feeling that StarClan wanted him to have some control in the Clan, more power than just a medicine cat had. And he wanted it too, she knew. During her deputyship he had always stared up at her with ambition in his eyes as she sorted out the patrols. Chestnuttail wanted the job. All of the warriors, all the ones she had named, wanted the job. And she realized, as she thought this, that if she picked one, five cats would hate her for the rest of her life. Okay, maybe not hate her. But at least feel some resentment. And she couldn't afford to be resented, even a little bit, by any of her Clanmates. So she devised a plan. A plan that would revolutionize IvyClan, and change the course of their history forever... After talking it over with her senior warriors (including the six cats she had been thinking about choosing), Scorchstar made an announcement to the Clan. IvyClan would not have a single deputy any longer. There would be six deputies, each with a special job to do to help their Clan. Messengers would send messages. Commanders would take charge in battles or emergencies. Scouts would, obviously, scout. Organizers would form patrols. Herbworkers would heal Clanmates. Caretakers would help queens and elders. And when a leader lost their eighth life, they would choose one of the six deputies to be their successor. Of course, not everyone approved of the plan, but most did, and the six warriors Scorchstar had been thinking about became the six deputies of IvyClan. Daily life became much calmer and each deputy only had to do a fraction of the work Scorchstar had had to do when she was deputy. And IvyClan prospered... at least for a few moons. Birchdawn's Restlessness ''Note: This story takes place in between some of the events of the previous story,'' Scorchstar's Dilemma''. It happens before Scorchstar became leader but after Specklemist, Darkstar's deputy, dies.'' Also, this is written in more of a story-like format, unlike the others, which are summaries of events. Specklemist had died that morning, of a vicious bout of greencough that had also killed several of IvyClan's strongest warriors. Darkstar was still grieving for her mate, but had pulled herself together long enough to call a Clan meeting to announce the next deputy. Now, she stood upon the Highbranch above her den, waiting for every cat to gather. "I say these words in the presence of SunClan, so the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Birchdawn will be the new deputy of IvyClan." Birchdawn, an intelligent and creative warrior of IvyClan, stepped forward, excitement shining in his eyes. He dipped his head. "This is a great honor, Darkstar. I swear to serve you and IvyClan as deputy as best I can for the rest of my life or until I can no longer." "Thank you, Birchdawn," Darkstar replied. "I know I can trust you." "Birchdawn! Birchdawn!" someone yowled, and the rest of the Clan picked up the cheer. "Birchdawn! Birchdawn!" Birchdawn stood proudly in the center of his Clanmates, vowing silently to put every ounce of his will into keeping IvyClan safe and happy. wip The Poison Ivy Warning: has mature content including mention of mental illness. Newleaf was coming. New kits were being born in the breezy nursery. Flowers were popping up from the ground. Prey was coming out of its holes. IvyClan was at peace. Scorchstar's younger sister, Hazeldawn, had recently had kits with her mate, Sandshade. Sandshade and Hazeldawn had been friends since kithood. Their three kits were named Swiftkit, Vixenkit, and Tansykit. Swiftkit and Vixenkit were she-cats, and Tansykit was a tom. Hazeldawn had a pleasant life in the nursery—until the illness came. Scorchstar got sick first. After her came Honeypetal, Hazeldawn's former mentor, Goosewing, and Smokefern. Then Chestnuttail, Snowdaisy, and Rabbitstreak, along with a few senior warriors, Bramblepool, Mooncloud, Thunderbird, and Hollyblossom. Interestingly enough, none of the queens, apprentices, kits, or elders got sick, and all the younger warriors were perfectly healthy. Which led to cats thinking that it wasn't sickness. It was poison. wip Allegiances Click here to view the allegiances on apawineachworld.com. Leader Scorchstar - light yellow-orange tabby she-cat with brown eyes; white markings on her muzzle, paws, tail tip, and chest Deputies Messenger: Rabbitstreak - brown-and-white patched she-cat with blue eyes Commander: Goosewing - long-furred dark gray she-cat with orange eyes Scout: Snowdaisy - long-furred white tom with pale yellow markings and blue eyes Organizer: Honeypetal - short-furred golden tom with green eyes Herbworker: Chestnuttail - chocolate-brown tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice, Featherpaw Caretaker: Smokefern - pale gray she-cat with dark gray lynx points and yellow eyes Apprentice, Twigpaw Warriors Skystone - pale gray she-cat with white patches and light blue eyes Apprentice, Mousepaw Flamewhisper - bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes Lioncloud - yellow she-cat with white cloud-shaped patches Apprentice, Emberpaw Hollyblossom - white she-cat with pale lilac spots and blue eyes Thunderbird - stormy gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Plumpaw Bramblepool - dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice, Vinepaw Mooncloud - gray-and-cream tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches and blue eyes Sandshade - short-furred pale ginger tipped tom with green eyes and white markings Berrysplash - dark ginger-and-black tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and white markings Apprentice, Littlepaw Willowdust - pale gray tom with soft fur and ice-blue eyes Ryeblaze - mainly white tom with light brown patches and green eyes wip Apprentices Vinepaw - dark brownish-gray tabby tom with emerald-green eyes Plumpaw - dark gray tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and small white markings Mousepaw - short-furred brownish-gray she-cat with yellow eyes Emberpaw - bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes Littlepaw - small, black, long-furred she-cat with brown eyes Featherpaw - silvery-violet she-cat with wide blue eyes Twigpaw - short-furred brown tom with green eyes wip Queens Hazeldawn - tortoiseshell point siamese she-cat with very dark blue-purple eyes Nursing Sandshade's kits, Swiftkit, Vixenkit, and Tansykit Silvershadow - beautiful silvery-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Nursing Ryeblaze's kits, Sootkit and Ternkit Elders Birchdawn - yellow tom with white patches and green eyes; oldest cat in the Clan Rain - pale silvery-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes; formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water Pinewind - light cream tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes Whitebranch - snowy white tom with green eyes wip Trivia Super unimportant stuff that probably no one cares about! :D About the Clan IvyClan was originally about cats that had to be a certain rank depending on their pelt color, but I had no ideas for that, so I redid the Clan. About Cats In the Clan Birchdawn used to be named Nightberry. Flamewhisper and Skystone were originally going to stay mates. Scorchstar had a stillborn littermate named Puddlekit. Hazeldawn was originally going to be an apprentice. Rain's name used to be Droplet. Gallery Family Tree 26_Dec_2019_ivyclan-tree-1.png|Sandshade's family tree 26_Dec_2019_ivyclan-tree-2.png|Hazeldawn's family tree ''Note: All trees made on Family Echo by me'' Cats 24 Dec 2019 scorchstar-ddref.png|Scorchstar|link=Scorchstar IvyClan 23 Dec 2019 hazelpaw-ddref.png|Hazeldawn|link=Hazeldawn IvyClan 26_Dec_2019_sandshade-ddref.png|Sandshade 26_Dec_2019_sandshade-ddref.png|Vixenkit (looks like Sandshade)|link=Vixenkit IvyClan ''Note: All refs made on Doll Divine by me'' {| Category:Blog posts Category:Clans (Fanon) Category:Clans (Unusable) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Work In Progress